Kanna's Meeting
by Vergil Leonidas
Summary: On her journey across Japan Kanna stumbles across a strange male. A bit of bonding over saving a village and they begin as strangers, become friends and finally lovers. Kanna X OC (Vergil)
1. The Stranger

"So? Do you know any good place for a dinner?" Vergil asked curiously making Kanna smile a bit.

"Did you ever eat ramen?" She asked and when Vergil shook his head she knew that she'd have to take him there.

"Follow me." She said. He smiled a bit before going after her.

* * *

_**Kanna's Meeting**__** begins.**_

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Ability**"

"_**Author Note**_"

* * *

_**Well this is going to be a 3 chapter story unlike most of my OC stories but enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – The Stranger**_

* * *

Two years have passed since Friend has finally fallen, the peace returned to the world and everything seemed to start stabilizing slowly.

Endou Kanna, was one of the main actress in the action that finally put an end to Friend's plan. She was a somewhat tomboyish, rebellious girl, deeply pained as a teenager because of her uncle's supposed death and now that he was back, she finally began turning her life to a normal one.

But the normal time that her life was in would soon get an addition, a king of wacky one.

On her trip through Japan, on which she planned to help the people she saw a man, leaning against the huge rock. She parked the car and got out of it.

"Are you all right?" She asked as she knelt down next to the sleeping man. From his appearance she noticed that he had strangely white hair even though he was most likely only a year older than her and she was going to turn 23 soon. He wore a plain black T-shirt, dark gray trousers and black sneakers. Over all he looked normal, well other than the hair. She also noticed that the man in front of her was tall and well built, on his face, though she saw a huge scar. A lightning shaped scar which covered most of his right cheek, went across his eye and ended at the middle of his forehead. Still even with the scar he was still an attractive young man, his hair was also unnaturally spiky. He finally stirred a bit before opening his eyes, and that's when she got surprised, his eyes had a bloody red shade.

"Not that I mind seeing anyone, but who are you lady?" Male asked her curiously.

"Kanna. Why are you here, in the middle of the road?" She asked him. He sighed a bit.

"Well I'm certainly going to have to explain a couple of things, I take it that you are confused by my hair and eyes… But for your first question, well I was on my way to the next town and I got tired, so you know, I kinda fell asleep." He explained.

Looking at him a bit skeptically as the distance between two towns was rather large she nodded.

"Yeah. I am kind of confused." She admitted.

"I'm not a human. I am a demon, so my eyes and hair color is different, although I should say that since my eyes are red I'm a Cambion and not a common demon. The name's Vergil Leonidas." He casually stated causing Kanna's eyes to widen, but then she looked at him with 'do you take me for a fool' type of gaze to which he actually laughed.

"Demons and Cambions are just a myth." She said but then he looked at her a bit more seriously. There was something in those red eyes, something that sparked up the feeling of trust inside of her.

"Not really, we just kept ourselves hidden, although now I'm the only demon left. The Demon World is gone, I'm the only survivor and the one that destroyed the Demon World." Vergil said and her eyes widened.

"Why would you?! Why did you destroy your own world?" She asked furiously, a lunatic that almost destroyed their world was responsible for all the suffering her loved ones and herself endured.

"Because demons were about to attack the Human World, the only way to stop the madness that was going on was to destroy the demons." He explained and while it did sound like demons would want to attack since humans were fragile right now she failed to see why he would want to protect humans. And the suspicion about demons not existing was gone as she realized that he was really a demon when a blue spark circled around his fist to clearly showcase, the demonic abilities.

"But why? Why would you side with humans?" She asked.

"Because this world was my mother's home. I believe in humans, I wanted to help, but if I opened the portal to this world during Friend's crazy attacks I would have allowed demons to swarm the world." He explained as their eyes met. For some reason Kanna knew that she can trust him.

"Come on, I'll take you to the town." She said making Vergil's eyes widen before he grinned.

"Thanks." He expressed his gratitude and stood up.

-Tomorrow-

Finally Kanna and Vergil arrived to the village, however the village was under attack. Bandits that often attacked the villagers were currently having one of their raids.

Kanna was about to get out of the vehicle and deal with them, but Vergil grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Stay here. I'll take care of them." He told her before she could tell him anything and even before she had time to respond he was outside and walking toward the villagers.

"Hey shitheads. Get lost or I'll make you leave." Vergil casually said while the ordering tone slipped through a bit.

"Well he is straight forward." Kanna commented with a hint of respect, the demon was outnumbered and yet he had an aura that spoke only of confidence.

His warning got the attention of the bandits whose leader laughed a bit.

"What can you do alone? You gonna make that girly over there help you? Well she is cute." The leader mocked but this angered the white haired demon to a certain extent.

"You sure are a sick bastard." Vergil commented, but anger was evident in his tone.

"Men! Kill him!" Bandit leader ordered as other bandits pulled out guns and knives.

"Like that's work against me." Vergil muttered as he grabbed a staff that was on the ground and broke it in half creating two, sword-sized staffs.

The first gun was fired but as it approached Vergil's heart the white haired demon casually used the staff to deflect it and send the bullet into the barrel of another gun. Kanna's eyes widened along with the eyes of everyone present as Vergil quickly dashed and in a matter of seconds knocked out four bandits. He glared at the bandits that still had guts to attack and blocked their knifes before knocking them out as well. Kanna was quick to realize that the demon was most likely even better fighter than Otcho and that was something to brag about as Vergil swiftly moved to his right side to avoid the bullet.

The white haired demon ducked under a knife and shot his fist upwards and slamming it, with a bone shattering force into bandit's face. On his heels he turned around and side kicked another one before deflecting a couple of bullets from the leader himself.

"I take it you are the only one left." Vergil stated forcing a growl from the bandit.

"Why the angry face? Don't worry, you won't be angry for too long." Vergil said as he dashed forward and slammed his fist into the man's face successfully knocking him out.

"Can anyone call the police?" Vergil asked as bandits lied on the ground, mostly uninjured but unconscious. At this one of the villagers rushed into his house and called the police. Kanna stepped out of the car and walked up to Vergil.

"Letting your enemies live? That's not what I'd expect from a demon." She whispered and he smirked.

"I'm a bit tired of killing." He said.

The two smiled at each other as villagers began preparing some food as a way to say 'thank you' to their saviors.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Bonding Over Ramen**_


	2. Bonding Over Ramen

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**lolitathegoddessorca860 – Thank you for review, I appreciate it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Bonding Over Ramen**_

* * *

Six months have passed since Kanna met Vergil.

They finished Kanna's journey across the country and finally she was back in the town she lived in, it was already late and the only thing two companions could do now was go to some place, have a dinner and then go to Kanna's apartment.

"So? Do you know any good place for a dinner?" Vergil asked curiously making Kanna smile a bit.

"Did you ever eat ramen?" She asked and when Vergil shook his head she knew that she'd have to take him there.

"Follow me." She said. He smiled a bit before going after her.

-A bit later-

Kanna and Vergil sat in Kanna's favorite ramen restaurant.

He kept looking at her with those blood red eyes, Kanna may have showed him and anyone else the remarkable willpower and strength but he could see the scars she had because of her past.

"I was a half breed, a child that had human mother and demon father, because of this the Demon King feared I could take him down, I eventually did that but the victory came with a heavy price..." He suddenly opened up, Kanna looked up from her ramen and looked at him.

"At fairly young age I became a Demon Hunter, sort of a criminal and slowly got myself on the position of number one most wanted criminal in the Demon World, I had an older sister and a couple of friends. They all died in a grand war that ended up destroying the Demon World at the very end. I'm not saying this just for the hell of it, I just want you to know that I understand how you feel, how you felt or how you might keep feeling." Vergil stated

"Thanks…" Kanna muttered, they smiled at each other and continued eating

It didn't take them long to finish their meals and they were now walking to Kanna's apartment.

"So, how was the ramen?" Kanna asked making the white haired demon grin. She curiously watched him as he turned to her.

"It was amazing, thanks for showing me the place." Vergil replied. Kanna smiled as they strolled down the street.

They slowly reached her old apartment and she unlocked the doors. They were greeted by many covers, a way of protecting the place from a bit of dirt, either way Kanna slowly removed a single cover to reveal her bed, she did some cleaning in a couple of minutes and once she finished she sat down on her bed.

"Sorry it's a mess, I'll clean it tomorrow but for tonight we can share the bed." Kanna said, it wouldn't be the first time for them to share the same bed. As they traveled they often slept in the car but when they ended up coming across a motel they had a couple of occasions they had to sleep in the same bed.

"Well I suppose I should be used to it by now." Vergil muttered as he took off his T-shirt and lied down, Kanna joined him as soon as she changed her clothes for something more comfortable for bed.

As a way of preserving some privacy between them Vergil didn't cover himself and was instead lying next to the covers and as the half demon closed his eyes Kanna glanced at him. She supposed the multiple scars were from battles, the most prominent one was a large scar that began at the right side of his neck and went all the way to the end of his abdomen.

Memories flooded her mind…

-Flashback-

One of her first impressions of him was the way he treated dogs. It was one of their first mornings together. She woke up to find him missing, she went out of the house they were allowed to stay and saw him. He sat on the grass with a medium sized dog, the demon wasn't that fond of showing emotions as she easily found out but with dogs he was different. He petted the dog and then noticed her approach.

"Good morning sleepy head." He teased her making her frown childishly.

"I haven't had such a comfortable sleep in a while." She made an excuse making him chuckle a bit.

"I know, I'm just teasing a bit." He replied.

* * *

Then there was that one time when she caught a flue.

Honestly having a temperature in the middle of a really hot place was the last thing one wanted. During the night Kanna would simply get as much clothing as possible off, of course without crossing the line in front of Vergil, he was a male after all.

They eventually came across a river and she decided to take a short swim, one that she really needed as she came out of the water rather fresh. As she lied on a small blanket they had her skin glistened under the moonlight, well the revealed skin, she had a long shirt and underwear on.

Vergil had to pick just that exact moment to come to the river, he only had one word for her state.

"Hot…" She looked at him curiously and then noticed that he was referring to her.

"Pervert…" She mumbled.

* * *

The pervert statement seemed to perish from her mind after the first time they had to spend night in a room with only one bed.

"Take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor or a chair or somewhere else." Vergil stated.

"Come here, we can share." She replied casually. She honestly didn't mind it, they became quite good friends over the time they spent with each other.

"What if…" He was probably about to give some ridiculous reason as to why they shouldn't share bed.

"You won't do anything." She easily replied thus shutting him up.

"Fine fine…" He muttered.

* * *

-Flashback ends-

So yeah, she came to the conclusion after tonight she was sure…

"I came to like you a lot…" Kanna admitted as she smiled a bit at him, he opened his eyes lazily at this.

"I don't know if this is smart but, for once I'm going to take a risk…" Vergil muttered.

He brushed a couple of strands of her hair behind her ear, they leaned in toward each other and finally their lips met in a soft kiss… Kanna covered him with the sheet and he embraced her in his arms before they kissed once again…

* * *

_**That's it for this story, I can proudly say that this story is the first OC story I have finished I planned on making it 3 chapters long but I ended up ending it in two chapters. Anyway thank you for reading this story drop a review if you liked it. I didn't develop the story too much, I might do another chapter or something about their relationship being formed or the relationship itself but for now this is it for the story.**_


End file.
